This invention is in the field of culinary tools and relates to a tool for crowning melons and other types of fruit.
The term "crowning" refers to the process of forming a saw-toothed edge and ridges on the cut surface of halves of a melon or other substantially spherical or ovoid fruit. The purpose is to provide a decorative edge on the fruit and it is of primary interest in the catering and restaurant businesses, although it may also be used in the home.
The conventional method of crowning fruit at present is for an individual to use a straight bladed knife to cut a saw-toothed line around the mid-section of the whole fruit by a series of individual cuts. This method is very time-consuming and depends upon the skill of the operator to produce an accurate ring of regular incisions with a pleasing, professional appearance.